1. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to a flip top closure with a tamper evident flap thereon, said flap being severed when said closure has been opened.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Flip top closures are known and it is known to have tamper evident flip top closures where a diaphragm is located inside the closures, the diaphragm being connected to a finger loop so that the diaphragm can be removed. One of the difficulties with the prior art closure is that the diaphragm is located within the closure itself. When consumers are purchasing products containing the flip top closure, they often do not lift the flip top before completing the purchase. Upon arriving at their residence, consumers will likely not open the flip top until such time as they wish to begin to use the product within the container. At that stage, the consumer observes for the first time the diaphragm within the flip top closure. If there is evidence that the diaphragm has been tampered with, it is extremely inconvenient for the consumer to return the product at that time and it is also much more troublesome for the retailer to accept the return due to the large lapse in time. Often the consumer will no longer have a receipt for the product and while the retailer may not have any legal obligation to accept the return of the product, they may be forced to do so so as not to suffer from damaged goodwill.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tamper evident flip top closure where the tamper evident component is highly visible externally of the closure. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tamper evident flip top closure where evidence of tampering is highly visible externally of the closure.
A tamper evident flip top pouring closure is used with a container having a neck with an opening therein, said neck having an outer surface with a screw thread and retention means for said closure thereon. The closure has a base section and an upper section connected to one another by a hinge. Each of said sections have a periphery with a lip extending thereon. When the sections are in a closed position, the lips form a continuous line of contact with one another. When the closure is in an open position, the lips are apart from one another. When the closure is in a closed position, a flap extends across said line of contact and is affixed to said upper section and to said lower section.